


Uncalled

by LeeBarnett



Series: Personal Development [4]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Flirting, Drunk Driving, Drunk Texting, M/M, Make Outs, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sexting, UST, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, it's been so long since i've posted fic ive forgotten how to tag things, vinnie is Thirsty and its not for the whiskey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeBarnett/pseuds/LeeBarnett
Summary: Vinnie’s hit with a sudden wash of longing for Cavendish. He’d seen him earlier in the day, but Vinnie misses him suddenly, aches for him to be nearby, scolding Vinnie for getting drunk on a Tuesday night. Vinnie’s not even sure why he’d started drinking, or why he kept going after the first glass.His fingers are a little clumsy as he pulls out his phone, the holo screen glowing blue as he taps at it with his thumbs.U awake?} Dakota | 1:57 AM1:57 AM | Cav{ Yes.





	Uncalled

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up 7 months late with starbucks* so i remembered that i wrote this and the next part back in november and never posted them whhhho o p s

Vinnie’s kitchen floor is cold and feels a little like it’s softly rocking underneath him. He knows it’s not, since the building is attached to the ground and even the floating condos uptown only rock when it’s really windy, but the sensation is there. It’s probably due to the fact that he’s five-ish rounds of whiskey and dry in, enough that he’s light headed and laying on the kitchen floor at nearly two in the morning. And not actually sure that’s how many he's had.

A curious meow to his left has Vinnie turning his head, and it makes the rocking sensation worse for a second before he adjusts, and he finds Catvendish sitting close by, watching Vinnie with his head tilted to the side.

“Hey buddy,” Vinnie says, letting one arm slide off where it’s resting on his stomach to reach out toward the cat. He hadn’t had the heart to leave the Russian Blue in the park when Murphy had dropped them off the runaway fire engine, and bringing him home to the future was a spur of the moment decision he hasn’t really come to regret yet.

The cat gives Vinnie’s outstretched fingers a sniff, expression distinctly unimpressed before planting his entire face in Vinnie’s palm. Vinnie laughs and rolls onto his side to wiggle his fingers against Catvendish’s neck and face, inspiring a deep purr. Catvendish flops to the floor as well, rolling over to arch into Vinnie’s attention and Vinnie huffs in amusement.

“Dunno how he doesn’t see the similarity,” Vinnie hums, fingers scratching under Catvendish’s jaw and cheek, tugging a little at the thick whiskers reminiscent of Cavendish’s mustache and earning a swat for his trouble. Thinking about Cavendish makes Vinnie sigh gustily, wondering if he possibly has another bottle of whiskey in the back of his cupboard. He knows he’s out of ginger ale, but he could do shots.

Vinnie slowly pushes himself into a sitting position and then gets up to check the freezer and cupboard, and he has about a shot and a half worth of whiskey left, so he downs it straight from the bottle with a rough cough, and then drops the glass in the garbage chute where it evaporates with a small puff of sound.

Catvendish hops onto the counter and arches his back as Vinnie strokes him, leaning on the surface with his other hand. The cat’s head sways back and forth with narrowed eyes as Vinnie pets him, and Vinnie’s hit with a sudden wash of longing for Cavendish. He’d seen him earlier in the day, but Vinnie misses him suddenly, aches for him to be nearby, scolding Vinnie for getting drunk on a Tuesday night. Vinnie’s not even sure why he’d started drinking, or why he kept going after the first glass.

His fingers are a little clumsy as he pulls out his phone, the holo screen glowing blue as he taps at it with his thumbs.

**U awake?** _} Dakota | 1:57 AM_

It barely takes Cavendish thirty seconds to respond, and Vinnie nearly drops his phone when it lights up with the alert.

_1:57 AM | Cav {_ **Yes**

Vinnie wanders over to his couch, which is much softer and warmer than the kitchen floor, and he only sways a little before he lays down on it.

**Did I wake u** _} Dakota | 1:59 AM_

_2:01 AM | Cav {_ **No. I’m having trouble sleeping.**

Vinnie hums and tries not to drop his phone on his face, picturing Cavendish laying in bed glaring at the ceiling. He probably wears a three-piece pajama set to bed, and one of those old-fashioned little hats. It’s a cute mental image, and Vinnie giggles and drops his phone on his face midway through his next text.

**What r u w errgn sadfddd** _} Dakota | 2:03 AM_

“Oops,” Vinnie says, peering at his screen and grunting when Catvendish jumps onto his stomach and pushes the air out of Vinnie with his weight.

_2:05 AM | Cav {_ **What am I wearing?**

_2:05 AM | Cav {_ **Why would you want to know that?**

**Idk :P curios** _} Dakota | 2:06 AM_

_2:07 AM | Cav {_ **Are you ill**

**No just drunk** _} Dakota | 2:07 AM_

There’s a few minute stretch where Cavendish doesn’t reply, and Vinnie frowns at his phone, head feeling a little foggy from the alcohol and his insides buzzing. He’s not sure if that’s the liquor or just from Catvendish sitting on his stomach purring though.

_2:12 AM | Cav {_ **I’m dressed for bed, of course.**

Vinnie rolls his eyes so hard it makes him a little dizzy, and he shuffles around on the couch until he’s more comfortable. Catvendish doesn’t appreciate it, rumbling in dissent and giving a chiding _mrrm_ before eventually jumping off Vinnie to settle on the backrest, tail twitching a little as he watches Vinnie through hooded eyes.

**Ok Capn Obvios cn I mayb get detals ;P** _} Dakota | 2:13 AM_

_2:14 AM | Cav {_ **Details?**

Vinnie rubs a hand over his face, wondering why flirting is harder than he remembers it being.

**Ive nvr seen u in pjs b4 cav use that expanxisv vocab of urs** _} Dakota | 2:16 AM_

There’s a long pause where Cavendish doesn’t respond and Vinnie wonders if he fell asleep. Catvendish certainly has, purring as he snoozes on the back of the couch while Vinnie lays there alone and drunk and more than a little sexually frustrated. He and Cav have been….doing whatever it is they’re doing, this kissing but not talking about it _thing_ for a few weeks now, and while he feels stupid admitting it, even just to himself, he’s been pining after Cav in one way or another for almost the whole time they’ve known each other.

Blowing out a breath, Vinnie considers pulling up porn on his phone, but he doesn’t really want to try to navigate the browser on the tiny screen when his thumbs can barely type just for texting. Besides, he doesn’t want the glorified and often just awkward material porn can be. Even in the future, the actors are bad, including the robots.

So Vinnie drops his phone to his chest with a sigh, one arm going over his eyes as he reaches down with the other hand to rub himself through his pajamas.

Vinnie presses the heel of his hand into the flesh just under the head, the pressure making him pulse and thicken. He eases up a bit to cup the length of himself with his palm and fingers, teasing and rutting a little up against his own hand as he quickly gets hard.

He thinks about when Cavendish came by for laundry, laying on this couch together and kissing and touching and--

Vinnie’s phone buzzes with an incoming text and he jumps, lifting his head to fumble with the little device until he can see the screen.

_2:23 AM | Cav {_ **I wear very little to bed. Sometimes my underthings. Sometimes less.**

Vinnie’s mouth goes a little dry as he processes the fact that Cavendish may be texting Vinnie in his underwear. _Or less._

**& tonite?** _} Dakota | 2:24 AM_

Vinnie hesitantly returns to touching himself as he waits for a response, fingers just barely teasing at the twitching hard on he’s sporting under his plaid pajama bottoms.

_Cav | 2:18 AM {_ **It’s less.**

Vinnie groans, head falling back as he wraps his fingers around himself to squeeze. He breathes harshly through his mouth, head spinning as he imagines Cavendish laying in bed naked, texting Vinnie.

Forcing himself to let go of his throbbing dick, Vinnie types out a response his drunken fingers can manage.

**I dnt spose u would b willibg 2 prove it wouls u** _} Dakota | 2:21 AM_

Vinnie has just enough time to start wondering if he went too far when Cavendish replies.

_2:25 AM | Cav {_ **How would I do that?**

**Pics ;P** _} Dakota | 2:26 AM_

Vinnie takes a moment to feel proud of himself for not typing “send nudes,” especially since he’s pretty sure Cavendish would be too put-off by the bluntness of it to fulfill the request.

_2:28 AM | Cav {_ **And what would I get out of that?**

Vinnie isn’t sure if Cavendish is flirting, or even understands that Vinnie is flirting with him, so, obviously, the answer is to give him an example he can’t possibly misunderstand.

**I’ll show u mine if u show me urs** _} Dakota | 2:31 AM | <Image attached>. _

The picture he sends isn’t quite x-rated, just a shot down the length of his body, angled so he hopefully doesn’t look too fat, to where his hand is wrapped around the bulge of his erection. The photo is a little blurry, but that might just be because he’s still inebriated. But it’s the best shot he managed to get and he doesn’t want to wait too long in case Cavendish falls asleep.

There’s a few minutes of silence and Vinnie’s dick is starting to wilt as his drunk brain starts to spiral into doubt and anxiety.

But then his phone lights up again, and Vinnie nearly drops it. Cavendish has sent just a picture, carefully taken. He’s laying in a bed, simple white sheets and olive green bedding pushed down to show Vinnie the long, long length of Cavendish’s body. He’s on his side, legs curled up a little so Vinnie can’t really see much of his crotch beyond shadow, but he’s definitely drooling over what he _can_ see of Cav.

A text comes in a moment later, and Vinnie grins, almost able to hear the dry, slightly embarrassed tone of Cavendish’s voice.

_2:37 AM | Cav {_ **Is that satisfactory proof?**

**Yea god i want 2 kiss every inch of u how r u a virin when u look lije that** _} Dakota | 2:38 AM_

Vinnie reaches down again, eyes roaming over the photo Cav had sent as he slides his hand into his pants to fist himself properly and give his dick a few strokes.

He feels like he’s being watched though, so he awkwardly looks up to see Catvendish staring at him, tail twitching like he wants to pounce. Vinnie pulls his hand free and shoos the cat away, not wanting him to jump down and maim him because the motion of Vinnie jerking it looks like prey or something.

“G’won, shoo,” Vinnie grumbles as Catvendish reluctantly leaves the couch, giving Vinnie a surly look. Vinnie’s just laid back down when his phone buzzes with another text.

_2:40 AM | Cav {_ **I don’t know why you find it so unbelievable. I’m hardly the most attractive specimen.**

Vinnie scowls at his phone, trying to find the words to tell Cavendish that he _is_ attractive. So much so that Vinnie’s gotten drunk on a Tuesday trying to find a way to handle how much he finds Cavendish attractive.

**Ur so dumb smtims** _} Dakota | 2:42 AM_

Hardly the most inspiring retort, but Vinnie doesn’t care, determined to show Cav he’s an attractive man, even if Vinnie has to shove the evidence under that lovely crooked nose of his.

The world only rocks a little when he stands up, and while probably too drunk to drive, he’s pretty sure he can push the button in the time machine that just moves it through space, so he staggers to his bedroom, pulls on an undershirt and shoves his feet into sandals and grabs his keys.

He nearly falls down the stairs but makes it to the curb safely, taking a few steadying, deep breaths of the cool night air before clambering in the time machine. He realizes he forgot his phone, but it doesn’t much matter, he’ll see Cav in a minute anyway. He struggles with getting the key in the ignition, and the engine sputters for a moment before it comes to life.

Then he spends a second double checking that he’s pushing the right button before he does, and then a brief jump in and out of the timestream has him popping back into existence in Cavendish’s parking lot.

Well, almost in Cavendish’s parking lot. Two of the time machine’s tires are on the sidewalk, but he didn’t hit anything or materialize inside Cavendish’s apartment on accident, so he calls it a success. Climbing out of the time machine, Vinnie staggers his way up to Cav’s apartment and starts knocking on the door.

He doesn’t stop until it opens, and even then he nearly hits Cavendish in the face as he answers.

“Dakota? What are you--did you drive here? You’ve been drinking--”

“Lecture later,” Vinnie says, reaching up to grab Cavendish. He’s put on a long, soft bathrobe to answer the door, and Vinnie wonders if he’s naked under it as he pulls Cav down by the lapels to kiss him.

It’s sloppy and messy and Cavendish tries to sputter a protest as Vinnie kisses him hungrily.

“Dakota--” Cavendish mumbles around Vinnie’s tongue trying to snake into his mouth. Vinnie pulls back, trying not to pout. He feels a little blurry, starting to drift the edge between tipsy and drunk and exhausted, his guts burning with alcohol and desire.

“Don’t wanna?” Vinnie asks blearily, wondering if showing up at Cavendish’s apartment in the middle of the night drunk was a bad idea.

Put like that, it definitely sounded like it was.

“I c’n go,” Vinnie says reluctantly, pulling away and letting go of Cavendish’s robe. He’s pink and flustered-looking, his usually smoothly combed hair and mustache ruffled and sticking up all over the place.

“No, no,” Cavendish says, grabbing Vinnie’s arm so he can’t leave. “I’m certainly not letting you operate a time machine drunk, you fool. Come inside.” Vinnie lets himself be tugged into Cavendish’s apartment, standing and watching as Cav closes the door behind them. It’s dark inside except the bulb on over the oven spilling yellowish light into the space. Vinnie thinks he can see an armchair and table and some strange mass of shapes taking up most of the space by a window, but he’s distracted by Cavendish walking past him into the kitchen to fetch a glass and fill it with water.

“Here, drink--” Cavendish begins as he turns around, cutting himself off with a yelp as Vinnie is right behind him. “Dakota--”

“I meant it,” Vinnie says, frowning at Cavendish before letting his gaze wander down to where the robe Cavendish is wearing parted, showing the pale skin of his chest, covered in curling grey hair.

“What?” Cavendish asks, sounding bewildered and uncertain as Vinnie sways forward. Vinnie puts both hands on the edge of the counter to either side of Cavendish’s hips, leaning close to nuzzle his face into Cavendish’s throat and collarbone.

“Wanna kiss you. All over. All the time,” Vinnie mumbles, mouth pressing wetly to Cavendish’s skin between words.

“D-Dakota,” Cavendish stutters, a soft gasp escaping him when Vinnie mouths at his throat, nipping and sucking and pressing against Cavendish so he can feel the bulge starting to swell in his pajamas. “You’re drunk.”

“N’you’re hot,” Vinnie mumbles,  ignoring Cavendish’s squeak of surprise. He wants to touch Cav, wants to explore every inch of his body with his hands and mouth and be the only touch Cavendish has ever known or wants to know.

“Do you know you’re saying that out loud,” Cavendish says, his voice weak and wavery.

“Mmmm, nooope,” Vinnie sighs, pausing in his kissing and mumbling to rest his forehead against Cavendish’s shoulder. He smells like mint and shampoo, skin soft and clean under Vinnie’s mouth.

Cavendish reaches up to wrap his hand around the back of Vinnie’s neck, making him tilt his head back.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Cavendish says, sounding amused. “Drink this, all of it, and sober up a little. If you’re still awake after, then...we can...watch some more Doctor Zone on my holo until we fall asleep.”

“Is that a euphemism?” Vinnie teases, ignoring Cavendish’s spluttering as he steps back to start slowly drinking the water. He knows better than to guzzle it, he’d probably make himself sick, so instead he slowly follows Cavendish from his tiny tidy kitchen to the wider expanse of his dark living room. The holo is on a wall across from an armchair and a small loveseat, and Cavendish perches in the armchair as Vinnie watches him swipe a hand through the air to make the holo flip through the available files for viewing.

“I don’t have any Doctor Zone on my system, I could download some,” Cavendish says with a small yawn, glancing up as Vinnie sets the empty glass down on his coffee table.

“Doesn’t matter,” Vinnie says, coming closer and using one hand to cup Cavendish’s face and tilt his head back. “Anything’s fine s’long as I’m with you.” Cavendish blushes, mouth opening and closing a few times as he struggles for words.

“I still wanna kiss you,” Vinnie mumbles, thumb rubbing over Cavendish’s cheekbone as he sways slightly. Cavendish looks away.

“You’re still drunk,” he mumbles and Vinnie nods.

“That a no?” Vinnie asks, looking at the lovely profile Cavendish cuts in the blurry blue light of the holo. Cavendish doesn’t answer for a moment before glancing up at him, blushing.

“No, it’s not,” he says slowly, and he makes a small sound of surprise when Vinnie puts a hand on his shoulder to push him back into the chair. “Dakota--” Cavendish gasps as Vinnie climbs on top of him, trying his best not to hurt him, but he’s definitely still drunk and not as gentle as he probably could have been.

“You drive me nuts,” Vinnie mumbles, kissing Cavendish and then huffing a laugh against his mouth. “Get it, nuts? Because the pistachios--”

“I get it,” Cavendish says, but it’s as fond as it is exasperated, and Vinnie’s nearly overwhelmed with how much affection he feels for the man underneath him.

Vinnie returns to kissing Cavendish, unable to stop himself from mumbling little compliments and endearments under his breath between every push and pull of their mouths. Cavendish whimpers helplessly under him as Vinnie does the best he can to shower him in praise and reassurances that he’s the handsomest man Vinnie’s ever seen.

“Is--mm, is this what you’re--ah--always thinking about me? Really?” Cavendish asks hesitantly between Vinnie’s eager kisses.

“Well yeah. Though I’m leaving out somatha more embarrassing bits,”  Vinnie mumbles into the crook of Cavendish’s shoulder, fingers tugging hesitantly at the front of Cavendish’s robe.

“Oh?” Cavendish says, sounding breathless as Vinnie manages to push and tug the robe off one shoulder.

“Mmhm,” Vinnie sighs, dragging sloppy kisses over Cavendish’s collarbone and down his chest.

“Such as?” Cavendish gasps a little when Vinnie ducks down to tease at the edge of Cav’s small, dusty pink nipple, feeling it start to tighten into a peak at the tease.

“Just...y’know,” Vinnie mumbles, mouthing at Cavendish’s skin and wishing he was more sober so he could maybe tell where the line was with this weird _thing_ of theirs.

“Obviously I don’t know,” Cavendish says, shifting his weight under Vinnie, and Vinnie groans.

“You’d think you’d be able to infer it from the fact I sent you a dick pic,” Vinnie mumbled, glancing up to see Cavendish’s skin flood with a pretty blush.

“So…so you want to…?” Cavendish asks weakly and Vinnie lifts his head to smile at him. Cavendish looks a little breathless, sitting in his chair with Vinnie in his lap, ruffled and kissed pink, a couple bruises from Vinnie’s mouth blooming on his skin.

“Yeah,” Vinnie says, dragging his gaze down what he can see of Cavendish’s body. “Real bad.”

“You’re drunk,” Cavendish points out again, looking uncomfortable, so Vinnie reaches up to stroke his cheek, humming in agreement.

“So not tonight,” Vinnie says, leaning down to press a damp kiss under Cavendish’s ear, catching the lobe in his teeth briefly. “But I do want to. Want you.”

Cavendish mumbles a soft swear, arching as Vinnie continues to pet at him, mouth roaming the column of his throat. Cavendish gropes at the side of the armchair until he finds the lever, pushing the backrest back and bringing up the footrest so Cavendish is laid out under Vinnie. Vinnie takes full advantage of it, kissing Cavendish hungrily as his hands reach down to tug questioningly at the belt around Cavendish’s waist.

“Drove me a little crazy with that picture,” Vinnie mumbles as Cavendish lets out a whimper. “How many tries did it take you to manage a nude without actually showing me anything?” He grins as Cavendish groans.

“A dozen or so,” Cavendish admits. “You did get me rather...excited.”

“Oh?” Vinnie asks, delighted. His fingers drift below Cavendish’s unopened belt, wanting to feel if Cavendish is ‘excited' now as well.

“Mmhm,” Cavendish sighs, reaching up to wrap his arms around Vinnie’s neck and draw him into another kiss.

It’s slow and leisurely and Vinnie can feel himself melting into it, going pliant and lax over Cavendish. His erection is surely pressing into Cavendish’s stomach, but he doesn’t seem to mind, one leisurely kiss moving into another until Vinnie doesn’t even realize they’ve drifted off to sleep tangled together.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are love, comments are life
> 
> lmk if we missed any mistakes or [brackets!]
> 
> ps i am truly sorry about the wait on these bc they literally were just sitting in my gdrive waiting to be posted, my 2018 has been...less than great.


End file.
